Worlds End/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Skaarsgurd Info The moordenaar's plan to destroy the world; the world can only be saved by the legendary hero along with his friends. (Their leader is Vallis) RP Characters Pad (Night) Eddie (Night) Ace (Night) Ike (Night) Vallis (Night) Photios (Icewish) Melanthios (Icewish) Flip (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Andromeda (Icewish) Odessa (Night) Iggy (WolfStar) Freeze (WolfStar) Chaos (Icewish) Terror (Icewish) Hea (Pricklestar) In Death Valley.... Chaos was still bleeding heavily. "(Beep!)," he said to himself. "i'm tired of hiding we need to fight back at Vallis so all this can be over"said Ike "but we don't know where there hide out is"said Eddie "thats why we need to find it"said Pad "who is going to look for it?"asked Ace "i will"answered Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He didn't have any medical supplies with him. He tried walking, but felt dizzy. "(Beep!) You," he thought. "I'm not doing to die, not like this." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pad wint for a long walk and tryed to look for supplies to help his friends.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Chaos collapsed and fell unconscious....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Pad found Chaos and took him to Ace's hideout.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Chaos woke up several hours later. He wasn't sure where he was. He sat up and looked around, but he didn't see anyone. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy looked asumed as all the fighting went on. He happened to find Ace's hideout and saw Chaos. "Stupid idiot who killed Bowser!" he exclaimed. Freeze charged in. "Oh god!" said Iggy. Legend was nearby and came. Servine followed. Flip walked along. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos felt to weak to do anything. He sat up against the wall. He couldn't beleive that he had been defeated. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his pwoer to heal everyone he could. Freeze froze Chaos, like always. "He always freezes anything he sees!" exclaimed Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos didn't seem to care. The ice melted right away, and he seemed to be lost in thought.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Pad shot his gun on the wall to stop the fighting "why are you trying to kill him? cant you see he is hurt? leave him the (beep) alone" said Pad. "Sorry I like freezeing people and pokemon!" said Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ "you can freeze anyone other than me and him"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) (PLEASE use proper grammer! EX. "Hi!" exclaimed Kirby, a cute puffball. He was SUPER cute!) Freeze looked at Pad. He was frozen in a blink. ✰WolfStar✰ (Minecraft, may I remind you that you don't use proper grammar either? Saying "SUPER" is in all caps is against formal English grammar.) Chaos aimed at the block of ice around Pad and fired. The ice shattered and Pad was free. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) "thanks" said Pad putting his gun away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Choas put his gun back in his holster. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Freeze was punched by Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "You are such idiots..." said Chaos to Iggy and Freeze. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Servine fell asleep. Legend left for Hyrule. Chaos closed his eyes. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) "Wow." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ He fell asleep, for he was still exausted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Pad was talking with his friends while Chaos was sleeping.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) He woke up several hours later. He tried to find the exit so he could leave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Servine helped Chaos. ✰WolfStar✰ "Get the (beep!) away from me," said Chaos to Servine. He walked out of the base. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Freeze had become a White Kyurem super quick. "Wow..." thought Servine and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "Freaks," said Chaos as he walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pad laughed at Servine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) He traveled for the rest of the day, then rested in a cave when night fell. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pad and his friends went to sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) It was freezing cold, and it was hard for Chaos to rest. He decided to start walking again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pad and his friends where still asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to rise. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫19:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Freeze randomly died... ✰WolfStar✰ A bullet narrowly missed Chaos' head. It landed in the sand in the distance.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT THE (BEEP!) KILLED FREEZE?" Exclaimed Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Pad wint out for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) He took cover behind a rock. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pad saw Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (Thank you for editing :) ) Chaos pulled out his gun and shot directly at where the stream of bullets was comming from. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (your welcome :) ) Pad took cover with Chaos and pulled out his gun.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) A shadow ran in front of them. Chaos couldn't figure out who it was. The person stopped running a few years away from them. A mask covered about half of his face, and he had many weapons tried around his waist. "Who are you!?" shouted Chaos, ready to shoot. The man smiled underneith his mask. "You know who I am," he said, calmly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "know i dont think he does"yelled Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The person took off his mask. His face looked almost exactly like Chaos', but more mature looking. "You are my evil self from the future!" shouted Chaos. When the man realized that he wasn't jokeing, he smacked his forhead and said "No," bluntly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "wow"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "What? I have no idea who the (beep!) he is!" shouted Chaos, slightly embarrassed. "Alex, you honestly don't know who I am?" asked the man. When Chaos didn't reply, he said "(Beep!) this!" and shot at Chaos. Chaos dodged the attack, still puzzled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pad shot at the the bad dude.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Terror threw a knife at pad. Chaos was trying to remember who he was. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pad dodged "can you help me out!"yelled Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, just give me a few minutes..." said Chaos. Terror threw several more blades at Pad. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "oh god! really chaos i dont have time for you to think"yelled Pad dodging the blades.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:28, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "I know who you are now!" shouted Chaos, pionting at Terror. Not wasteing a second, he shot at his older brother. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "about time you did something!"yelled Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Shut the (beep!) up!" shouted Chaos angrily at Pad as he shot at Terror. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pad shot at Terror too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Terror vanished suddenly.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "what the (beep)"said pad putting his gun away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Don't let your guard down," warned Chaos. "He is still here." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "okay i won't"Pad pulled his gun back out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Chaos' gun was snatched out of his hand. Before he even had time to react, Terror slammed him up against a rock wall, his own gun pionting to Chaos' head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (this is ganna be my last edit before i get off the wiki :) ) Pad pointed his gun at terror's spine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Right before Terror was about to shoot him, Chaos ducked and sent the bullet strait into the wall. He kicked his older brother's legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall back and drop Chaos' gun. He picked the gun up and pointed it strait at Terror's head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Iggy elicrted Terror with his lighting. ✰WolfStar✰ Iggy missed Terror an he vanished suddenly.... "What's wrong with you!" shouted Chaos to Iggy. "Now I know why so many people want you dead!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Iggy made Chaos mute for 5 mins. ✰WolfStar Chaos rolled his eyes at Iggy. "Thanks," he said to Pad. He then walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:15, September 30, 2012 (UT Pads friends were awake when he went back to the hideout.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (What's the next part of your plan?) Photios and Melanthios didn't know what to do next. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pad told his friend that they were all going to look for Vallis's hideout so they can end the moordenars for good.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Servine spotted the legendarys. "Well let's at least hope their good and that Zerkrom isn't and idiot like N's Zerkrom." she muttered.(It is true N's Zerkrom is his worst Pokemon because it just spams fusion bolt pretty much)✰WolfStar✰ Pad asked Servine and the others if they wanted to help look for Vallis's hideout.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Uh...Who's Vallis?" asked Servine. "Does it requere anyoing plants?" asked Iggy. Freeze had only pretended to die. "Most of all, DOES IT (BEEP!)ING REQUERE DEATH!?" yelled Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Photiosran at Freeze. Melanthios pulled his brother away so he wouldn't start a fight. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Freeze knew that black and white kyurems had a satus of 700 while Zerkrom and Reshiram only had 680 and kyurem had 660 so he was sure he could beat any Zerkrom or Reshiram. "Hi I have olders brothers who are a Zerkrom and Reshiram." he said. Just then Servine got a phone call from Samus. "She says Legend died." said the grass-type pokemon. Freeze started crying. "Heck I fell like i'm around 5 year olds." said Iggy. "Yea, cursing and beating up badly 5 year olds." repiled Servine. The both started laughing at the joke. ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios smacked his forehead. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Freeze stopped crying. "Wow you look werid legendarys." he said, commenting on their wings. "You look werider. Take note that you have a mutain face and mutains wings and cords are connecting on your back." said Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "Vallis is the evil dude were trying to destroy"Pad said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "My evil brother is worst." muttered Freeze. "Bowser is worst." muttered Iggy. "Patrats are worst." muttered Servine. "PATRATS!?" exclaimed Freeze and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "Well your stupid," said Photios to Freeze. "And you cry like an infant." Melanthios wished that his brother would shut up. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "why am i even asking you guys for help your useless anyway"pad said walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) So all of WolfStar's charters left for Vallis. ✰WolfStar✰ The morrdenaars were defeated. The End! Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay